MIA
by inu-tiger-luver-393
Summary: M.I.A.- Missing in action- The designation for a member of an organization primary military of whom contact is lost and their whereabouts are unknown, but their death is not confirmed.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was cold on her tear-streaked face as she fell to her knees on the wet grass. Her arms encased the stone slab in front of her, and the tears fell harder than ever before. He was gone, and she knew that he was never coming back. Her whole body shook from the force of her sobs. She wasn't aware of the passing of time; all she knew was that every second that he was gone her world grew dimmer.

"Kagome?"

She jumped; she hadn't heard anyone walk up to her.

"Kagome, I think it is time for you to leave. It's getting dark sweetie."

"Sango, he lied to me," Kagome said, as she clinged even tighter to the tombstone.

"What?"

"He said he would come back to me! He said we would get married! He promised me that he wouldn't get hurt!" she cried as she flung her self away from the stone and onto her feet to face her friend. Rushing into Sango's arms she cried even harder. "This isn't fair, Sango. I miss him so much."

"I know, sweetie, we all do. What happened to___"

"NO! Please don't say his name, please!" Kagome said, cutting Sango off mid-sentence.

"What happened to him was not fair at all, but he knew what he was signing up for when he joined the army."

"You think he signed up for that?" she said, becoming angry and flinging herself out of Sango's hug. "You think that he wanted to become a P.O.W. and…and…and …die?"

"No of course not Kagome__­_" she was cut off again.

"Please just leave me alone. I can get myself home"

With a sad look, she gave Kagome a small nod and turned to walk away, "Kagome, don't forget I am always here for you. I love you."

"Don't worry, Sango, I know you are and I love you too. I'll call you when I get home; I am just not ready to leave him yet."

"Ok, call me if you need anything, even if you want me to come over and hand you the remote that is sitting two feet away from you! Ok?"

With a small chuckle and a ghost of a smile, she replied with a simple nod. Slowly sinking back down on her knees onto the now cold and wet ground, she leaned back against the tombstone. _"Sesshomaru, why did you have to leave me?"_ she thought, as she closed her eyes willing her self to stop crying. Opening her still wet eyes, memories of happier times came rushing back to her as she watched the sun set behind the trees.

~ two years prior~

Laughing, Kagome and Sango slid into the booth in the back of the bar. It was Kagome's twenty first birthday, and Sango was hell bent on getting her trashed. So far, she has only succeeded in giving Kagome a slight buzz. Sitting back in the booth while sipping on her drink, she scanned the crowd. Her eyes focused on the door as it opened. A group of Army uniform clad youkai, had just walked into the bar. Immediately her eyes focused on the only familiar face in the group.

"Sango, Sango!" she hissed in her friend's ear. "Look who just walked into the bar, it's Sesshomaru from high school!" she exclaimed with a drunken giggle.

Looking up, Sango saw both Sesshomaru and his father standing by the door. "Oh my God, it is!" she practically yelled in her drunken stupor. "I thought he was over fighting in the demon war?"

"I thought so as well, but he must have come back! Man, he is still as fine as her was back in high school!" [Sounds a bit stiff, especially for someone who is a tad buzzed; maybe use 'I thought so too']

"Yeah, he is!" She agreed as she gave him a not so quick once over. "Kags, you should so go talk to him."

"Hell no! Did you forget that the last time I saw him was when we were still in high school, and that I was the biggest dork ever?"

"No, I didn't forget, and I know you were a dork, but now you are hot, single, and one kick ass journalist! AND to top it off he's hot, just got back from the biggest war in our lifetime, and probably has balls bluer than your eyes!"

"SANGO!!!" she yelled, her face glowing red.

"If you don't go talk to him right now, I will stand up and yell his name at the top of my lungs just to get his attention."

"You wouldn't!" Kagome exclaimed, even though she knew full well that she would.

With an evil glint in her eyes, Sango cupped her hands around her mouth, sucked in a deep breath and yelled, "HEY SESSOMARU TAISHO!!!!"

She watched as his head jerked up and turn to their direction. A look of recognition crossed his face as Sango stood there waving her hand like the drunken idiot she was being. With the grace and ease he always had, he weaved his way through the crowd over to their table. Under her breath she was cursing at Sango, using every word she knew in every language she knew.

"Hello, Sango," came his distinctively sexy voice.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Sango said as she took her seat and gestured for him to take the empty seat between her and Kagome.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched him take the seat next to her. She slowly turned her head to look him directly in the face for the first time since graduating from high school all those years ago. Her breath hitched in her throat when he spoke her name.

"Kagome Higarashi?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, hi Sesshomaru," she said with a quick wave and a small raise of her eyebrows.

"My my my, how we have changed," he said, as he gave her a quick once over.

"Yup," she replied, as she tried her best not to blush as she saw his eyes roam over her figure. "So what brings you to the bar tonight?" she asked.

"Well my troops and I just got back from the war over in Switzerland, and those of us who had no one to go home to decided to come celebrate our victorious return home here."

"How long were you gone?" Sango asked as she reached for her drink.

"We were there for two tours, so thirty months."

"Wow, two and a half years!" she said after she finished off her drink.

"What brings you two ladies here tonight?" he asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Well, tonight just so happens to be Kagome's twenty first birthday!" Sango said, as she gave her friend a wink and reached for Kagome's untouched drink; before she could get her fingers around the neck of the bottle Kagome grabbed it and took a big swig of it, and spit half of it back in to bottle. "Ew, Kags I hate backwash!"

"Which is exactly why I did it! If you want another drink go get one yourself, leave mine alone!"

As she and Sango argued over the drink, Kagome heard Sesshomaru chuckle slightly. Watching as Sango got to go get her own drink, she turned slightly in her seat to face Sesshomaru, who had turned in his seat so he was facing Kagome entirely.

"Well in honor of your twenty first birthday your next drink is on me!" Sesshomaru said as she took another swig of her drink.

"Oh no, Sesshomaru, you don't have to do that!" she said, waving him off dismissively.

"No, I insist!" he said in a tone that said 'this is my final answer'.

Seeing that she couldn't change his mind, she just gave a short nod.

"So, Kagome, you know what I have been doing since graduating high school, what have you been doing these past five years?"

"Since I graduated when I was sixteen, I had to get legally emancipated from my parents so I could go to the college I wanted."

"Which was…?" he prompted.

"Columbia University"

"Hn, a very good school indeed."

"Yeah, I finished my degree there, and then when I was offered a job working for the New York Times. I couldn't resist passing it up, so I decided to stay here in New York. I have been working here ever since. Sango surprised me one day on the subway and we became fast friends, now roommates. That's all there really is to me."

"This Sesshomaru highly doubts that. There has to be more to you than just that. Tell me, when did you make this big change? If I remember correctly, the last time I saw you you had big glasses, wore nothing but frumpy sweaters, and long skirts, and you always had your hair up in a pony tail. Oh and when you weren't writing your nose was always stuck in some book or another. Now look at you." He said gesturing to her current outfit, a blood red tube top and skinny jeans. On her feet she wore high heels; her hair was let down and was styled in sleek natural waves.

With a deep breath she launched into the story of how she changed her image. "When I got to Columbia U. I felt I needed a change of some sort so that I could fit in better since I was so young. So I got a part time job, saved up some money and bought some new clothes. I found that when I looked like I do now, people pay attention to me more. It made my life easier to look more like everyone else."

"Hn, well this Sesshomaru likes the change."

"Thank you," she said as she reached for her drink and downed it in the matter of seconds.

"It maybe your twenty first birthday but this is not your first time drinking is it?" he asked, with a small chuckle.

"No, I have drank a lot before now, but now I can do it legally!" she said as she began to relax more around him.

"God that took forever!" Sango said as she finally made it back to the booth.

The trio sat back in their seats and caught up on what was happening in each of their lives, but when Sango was asked to go dance by some random guy the trio became a duo, and the air between Sesshomaru and Kagome became slightly awkward.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, becoming bold.

"Hn?"

"Do you wanna go dance?" she asked.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that dancing sounds good right now," he said as he stood and held out his hand for her to take.

Taking his hand, she stood, and weaved her way into the crowd. Finding a space big enough she began to dance. She swayed her hips back and forth to the beat of the music; her hands were in the air above her head, swaying back and forth as she moved the rest of her body. Her heart started hammering inside of her chest, when she felt his hands come and rest on her hips.

Pulling her closer he let the beat of the music flow through him. It felt so good to be back in the states, away from all the violence, and hostility. He came here tonight to drink away some of the memories he had, from his time at war, but instead he found something better than vodka, he found someone that he could talk to. But more importantly, tonight he was finally able to be himself and he didn't have to worry about whether or not he was going to get shot in his sleep.

For hours they danced, neither willing to stop, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally the DJ gave a shot out for his last call of the night before closing. As the final song ended they stepped apart. Stumbling over a very drunken Sango clinged to Kagome, "Heeey Kaaagggs! Wazzz uuup? I thhiiink that I maaaay have haad a weeeeeee bit too much to drink!" she said with a giggle.

Waving her hand in front of her face to block the fumes of Sango's breath she said, "Yes I would have to agree with that statement. Let's get you back to the apartment. I have a feeling that if I don't you'll end up in some sort of trouble."

Waving her hand in front of her face to wave the fumes of Sango's breath, "Yes I would have to agree with that statement. Let's get you back to our apartment. I have a feeling that if I don't you'll end up in some sort of trouble," Kagome said, with a shake of her head. Turning to walk out of the bar, she was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight Kagome," he said, his hand resting on her shoulder. "Maybe sometime soon we can get together and we can catch up, and maybe I'll buy you that drink I promised you."

"I'd like that," she said, a small smile on her face.

~Present Day~

The sun had finally set, the moon full and shining brightly in the sky. Slowly pushing herself up off the ground, she wiped away her tears. Wrapping her arms around her self she gave the headstone one final look before turning away and making her way home.

With a heavy heart, she changed into her favorite pair of old pajamas. Her tears we back again. Everywhere she looked she saw memories of Sesshomaru. It was no surprise for her; they did live in this apartment together. Reaching for her phone, she decided to send Sango a txt, instead of calling her. Once the txt was sent she shut off the phone and crawled into her and Sesshomaru's bed. Hugging his pillow close to her chest, she slowly drifted off to sleep as her tears continued to fall.

**(AN Well that is it for now, thanks to my awesome beta…MOMODESU!!!! You rock my socks! If you liked the chappy drop me a line! Until the next chapter I am Inu_Tiger_Luver 393 but you may call me ITL)**


	2. Chapter 2

Stretching, she sat up in her bed, a yawn escaping from her mouth. Glancing at the clock sitting on the table beside her bed, she saw that it was time to get up. Slowly, she slid out of her nice, warm bed. As her feet hit the icy floor, a scowl formed on her tired face. Walking out to the kitchen, she flipped on the coffee pot, and then grabbed a towel from the hall closet so she could grab a shower. Slipping off her sleep clothes, she stepped into the shower. While scrubbing her hair she felt her engagement ring slip off her thinning finger. Hearing it hit the shower floor, she swore and bent down to try and find it before it slipped down the drain. Not finding it, she shut off the shower with the one hand and covered the drain with the other. Searching thru the bubbles, she became frantic. Finally after what seemed like hours of searching, though it was less than a minute that had gone by, she found it lying in the corner of the shower under a pile of bubbles. Heart hammering in her chest, she slipped the ring back on her too thin finger, and curled into a ball on the shower floor. Looking at the simple ring, she was taken back to the time where she first laid eyes on it.

~One Year Ago~

Covering her eyes with his hands, he softly whispered in her ear, "We are almost there, so no peeking!"

Barely suppressing a giggle, she nodded and walked forward trusting in Sesshomaru completely. The air was finally getting warmer as spring started to creep up through the snow. Her boots made light crunching noises in the barely there snow as she was lead up the gently sloping hill. As her feet finally met level ground, she was pulled to a stop.

Pulling his hand away from here eyes he whispered, "Open your eyes!"

Slowly opening her eyes, she took in the sight before her. A gasp escaped her lips as she looked over the picnic Sesshomaru had prepared for them atop the hill. A white fluffy blanket spread over the ground, two glasses of wine were set, already poured, and sitting on top of the blanket; on either side of two lit tapered candles was a bowl of different fruits. Taking her by the hand, he walked her over to the blanket and gestured for her to sit. Once she was seated he sat down beside her and handed her a glass of her favorite wine.

"Wow, Sess, this is so beautiful up here, thank you so much," she said taking the glass from him.

"I have had this planned for so long now, but I had to wait until the snow was almost gone," he said as he scooted close to her. Pulling her close, she was cradled against his chest locked inside his arms.

"This is wonderful; I have never been on a more perfect date in my whole life."

"Hn," he responded as he nuzzled her neck. Tilting her head to give him more access to her neck as she set her glass down. As her eyes slid shut, he carefully reached into his pocket. "Kagome?" he asked pulling her tighter towards him, placing is mouth right next to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" he asked in all seriousness.

"More than anything else in the whole world," she replied with an equally serious tone.

"You do know that I love you as well, right?"

"Of course I do, Sesshomaru what is this all about?" she asked becoming alarmed. She tried to pull out of his arms, but he held on tight.

"Calm down, I was just checking," he said as he loosened his hold on her once she calmed down. "I do have a point to all of this questioning, Kagome," he whispered in her ear, "Will you do this Sesshomaru the honor of becoming his wife and mate?"

A gasp escaped her lips as his softly whispered words reached her ear. "Yes," she breathed out before turning around to face the love of her life. Kissing him, she flung her arms around his neck and held on tight.

Pulling the ring out of his pocket, he slipped it on her finger, and pulled her face close so he could kiss her. A smile plastered on both of their faces as they kissed on the snow- laden hilltop that early April day.

~Present Time~

Spinning the ring on her finger, she realized how thin she was becoming. She was wasting away due to all the stress. Taking the ring off of her finger and stepping out of the shower, she placed in a box she had always kept on the shelf in the bathroom. Making sure that the box was safely closed and set back in its proper place, she went back to finish her shower.

Sitting on the couch in their living room, Kagome slowly sipped on her oversized mug of tea. Looking around the room her vision became clouded with tears as she saw memories of him everywhere: across from her was his favorite chair, beside her was his favorite picture of them. They were at the beach. He had just picked her up off the ground, and was going to go throw her into the water when his mother snapped the picture. A smile of pure happiness was captured on both of their faces.

"I need to get out of here," she said aloud, breaking the silence of the room. Setting her still steaming mug of tea down, she grabbed her jacket and keys and walked out of the apartment without a single glance back.

~A few weeks later~

"Dang it!" she exclaimed for the hundredth time in the past hour. Bending down, she picked up her engagement ring again. "That's it! I am going to keep this ring on me. No more dropping it!" Taking her necklace off, she strung the ring on the delicate chain.

Setting down the box she was holding, Sango wiped the sweat off her brow, and set her hands on her hips. "Are you trying to loose that ring Kags?" Sango asked out of breath.

"No, I just can't seem to put weight back on, and it won't stay on my finger. So instead, I will wear it around my neck until I put some weight back on," she said re-latching the necklace and setting it into place around her neck.

"I still can't believe that you are moving out of this apartment," Sango said, bending down to pick the box back up again.

"This place just holds too many memories. I can't stay here if I want to move on with my life, and I want to move on," Kagome said, closing the box that she had been filling.

"Alright, I get it, I get it," Sango said walking out the door to take the box down to the moving truck that Kagome had rented.

'_Well this is the last of it'._ Kagome thought to herself, taking one last look around the now empty space. '_Goodbye Sesshomaru.' _

~About a Month Later~

Pulling her coat tighter around her, Kagome braved the icy wind head-on. '_So cold, it's so cold.'_ She kept thinking over and over like her own personal mantra. She was walking back to her apartment, a place she really couldn't call it home, at least not yet any way. Now, walking through the windy streets, she was regretting not wearing her heavier jacket, one nice day does not mean that the winter jacket can be put away! Walking down the road, she paused when she felt a burst of warm air. Someone had just opened a door to the bar she had been passing. Glancing inside, she saw the place wasn't very full, and she hada long hard day at work. Checking her watch, she decided to go in and grab a drink, something nice and strong. Pushing open the now closed door, she felt the heavy red wood beneath her fingers. Once inside, the occupants of the bar went silent, and she was hit by an almost overwhelming feeling of demonic power. '_A demon bar,' _she thought to herself, giving out a small flair of her own miko aura. She felt the demonic aura pull back almost instantly. Walking the rest of the way into the bar, she made her way over to the bartender. Slipping onto the well-worn barstool, she ordered herself a vodka and cranberry juice. Once her drink was set in front of her, she took a sip and got lost in her thoughts. _God, why can't things just go back to the way they used to be? Why can't it go back to they way it was before he was activated? _

~Ten months earlier~

Sitting on the couch, snuggled up close to Sesshomaru, Kagome sighed contently.

*RING*

With a sigh, Sesshomaru pushed himself up off the couch out of Kagome's arms. "Hello, Taisho residence, Sesshomaru speaking," he said with a smile on his normally placid face. Being able to say Kagome was a Taisho even before she truly was, made him feel very happy. While talking, the smile on his face dropped away and a look of determination took its place. "Yes Sir, I'll be there with in the hour." With a glance at his watch, he hung up the phone and turned back to Kagome, who was giving him a questioning look.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"I've been Activated."

"What?" she asked hoping she had heard him wrong.

"I have been activated, that was my commanding officer. My platoon has been called back to active duty. I have a meeting with him with in the hour. I know we had plans for tonight," he said, referring to the dinner plans they had you go out with their friends, "but we're going to have to cancel them. I'm sorry Kagome."

"It's ok, this is your job, and I'll call Kouga and let him know that we won't be coming. Do you know anything about where you are going or when?"

"No, not yet but I will know everything tonight when I get home," he said, walking into their room so he could get changed into his uniform. Digging to the back of his side of the closet, he pulled out his familiar uniform; mechanically he dressed himself in the nondescript attire. On the outside, he looked cool and calm, but on the inside, he was panicked. The last time he was deployed, he had no one to worry about but himself, but this time was different, he had Kagome. He hated the thought of leaving her alone for an unknown amount of time.

Sitting on their bed Kagome watched as Sesshomaru prepared to leave for his father's, the Generals office. An almost overwhelming feeling of foreboding crept its way up her spine.

Sensing the change in her emotion, he turned to her and pulled her up off the bed and into his arms. "I'll be back home tonight, with all of the details. There is no need to be worried sweetheart, I'll be fine. Remember I am invincible."

~Back at the Bar~

"Yeah invincible my ass," she said out loud, causing a few heads to turn in her direction. That was the night that they found out that he would be deployed to Switzerland to fight in the demon war that was waging there. They had no idea how long he would be gone, but they did know he would be leaving in one week. While lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when the bartender, who brought her the first drink, left and was replaced with a different bartender.

"Would you like another drink, miss?" the new bartender asked the spaced out Kagome.

Not looking his way, she pushed her glass towards him. "Make it a double this time"

"Will do," he said, turning away.

Turning and looking over the bar, she waited for her drink. Her breath hitched in her throat, her heart began to beat faster and faster, the beginnings of a panic attack began to creep up from the pit of her stomach. Looking at the new bartended, she saw his long silvery hair, pale skin, and deep golden eyes. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered barely audible even to demonic ears.

"Excuse me?" he asked, seeing her panicked face.

"Wha…what's your name?" she asked, praying to every god she could think of.

"I'm InuYasha," he said, setting her drink down in front of her.

"InuYasha?" she asked relieved.

"Yeah," he said, stressing the vowels.

Seeing the confused face he had, she gave out a slight sigh. "I'm sorry, I know I am acting weird, but you look a lot like some one I used to know."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, leaning on the bar. A small cocky smile was on his face with one fang poking out over his lip.

"He had the same hair. Well, almost the same, it was more silver, where yours is whiter. Your eyes are similar as well, but he was a full demon, and didn't have ears like yours. Your facial features are slightly similar as well; you two could have passed for half brothers at least."

"Hmm… Well, maybe he and I are related somehow."

"Maybe," she repeated, taking her drink and downing it in a few gulps. "Another."

"Coming right up. Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it."

"Well?" he asked after it became apparent she wasn't going to give him her name.

"Maybe after a few more drinks," she said, resting her weight on the sturdy bar; eyes sliding shut, exhaustion showed plainly on her pale face.

With a silent nod, he took her old glass and set it aside.

_God does he look like Sesshomaru._ She thought, burying her face in her hands. As much as she fought against it, the tears were back and began to run down her face. Sitting up and reaching for her purse, she tried to hide the tear tracks behind her hair. Digging through her purse, she looked for her trusty pack of tissues that at the moment weren't so trusty. Giving up, she set her purse back down, sitting back up straight she was startled by a hand in her vision. A tissue was being lightly held in the foreign hand. Following the hand up past the wrist and all the way up the arm, she saw it was InuYasha.

"Here it looked like you needed it," he said, waving the tissue in front of her face. With a small smile, she took the tissue and dabbed away the offensive tear tracks. "You look like you have a story to tell."

"Doesn't everyone have a story?" she asked, reaching for her drink.

"That's true, but yours seems interesting."

"How's that?" she asked calmed back down now.

"Well, first of all, you are the first human to come in here alone, and a miko to boot. When you first saw me you looked like you had seen a ghost, and you are knocking back those drinks pretty fast for someone your size. Seems to me like there is something going on; and sometimes it is good to talk about it, even if you are talking to a complete stranger."

"Hey, just because I am small doesn't mean I am a light weight."

"I can see that, so are you going to tell me your story?"

Taking in a deep breath, she looked him dead in the eye and said, "I can't. If I start back down that path that I have tried so hard avoid, I have no idea how I will ever be able to get past it.

"Alright, alright," he said hands raised in a defensive position by his head. "Well, I am here every night if you ever want to talk," he said, walking away to tend to the few other patrons in the bar.

"Uh huh," she said, reaching for her drink. The night wore on, but time meant nothing to her. She sat at the bar staring off into space not thinking about any one thing particular. She measured time not by counting the seconds that had gone by, but by the number of drinks she had. _One more drink, just one more, and I'll go home._ She thought motioning for InuYasha to bring her, her seventh and final drink of the night. While waiting for her drink, she dug out her wallet and pulled out the appropriate amount for her growing bill, plus a little extra for a tip. Downing her final drink and handing InuYasha the money, she tried to stand up. Once on her feet, the room began to spin around her, or it felt like it anyway. Reaching for the sturdy edge of the bar, Kagome steadied herself.

"Well you may not be a light weight, but I think you have reached your limit," InuYasha said, walking around the side of the bar to stand beside her.

"Yeah well, I'll be fine," she said taking a step away from the bar.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" he asked, watching her walk slowly and none to straightly towards the door.

With a sigh, even in her drunken state, she knew it was best for her to take a cab. The long walk home in the cold air was none to appealing. With a nod of her head, she tried to turn on her heel, but lost her balance in the process. She found herself falling. Mere milliseconds before hitting the floor, she felt almost familiar arms wrap around her, preventing her from a painful and embarrassing accident.

"Careful there," InuYasha said, pulling her to her feet and keeping her stead before letting her go.

"Thanks InuYasha," Kagome said, blushing from embarrassment.

"You're welcome. You know you still haven't told me your name yet," he said, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone to call her a cab.

"It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," She said, sitting back down at the bar to await her cab.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome."

"Hn," she said with a small semi-smile as she rested her head in her hands. Tuning everything out, she waited for her ride home, but was startled when she felt something touch her shoulder.

"You fell asleep, you cab is here," InuYasha said. "It was nice meeting you and all, but I need you to go. It's closing time, and I have to clean up before I can lock up and head on home."

"Thanks," she mumbled, getting up out of her seat and walking to the door "G'night," she slurred, pushing open the heavy red wood door. Stepping out into the night, she sobered up slightly as the icy air blew past her. Rushing into the awaiting cab, she took solace in the warmth that the vents were blowing. "Six blocks down, it's the big apartment complex on the right at the end of the block. You can't miss it," she said, resting her head on the window.

"Yes Ma'am," said the cabby, his voice ruff.

Watching the city buildings pass by, Kagome forced herself to stay awake. Seeing the now familiar sight of her building, she reached into her purse so she could pay.

"How much?" she asked.

"It's been taken care of ma'am. The man who called the cab said 'If you want to pay me back, and you don't have to, you can come back to the bar and tell me your story.' And that was a direct quote from him ma'am."

"Great!" she said with much sarcasm through clenched teeth while sliding out of the cab. Walking into her building, she made a mental note that the next time she saw InuYasha she would strangle him. There was nothing worse, in her mind, than owing some one something. She hated the feeling of being in debt. Oh, she would repay this debt, and she knew InuYasha wouldn't like it.


End file.
